Pikmin 4 (TheNintendoKing)
Note: Do not edit this page unless you are TheNintendoKing, or have permission to do so, thank you. Pikmin 4 is the fourth and future game in the widely known Pikmim franchise, and will be a launch title on the upcoming console; the Wii XPlus, which is set to be released at some point in mid-2016. The game was developed by Hyperspace Games, a company who have assisted Nintendo in creating several popular titles for their series. Pikmin 4 was confirmed at E3 2015, and was completed in such a short time due to the huge team working on it. Pikmin 4 introduces a huge amount of new gameplay elements, as well as bringing back original ones from the other three games. The day-limit returns, but lasts for about 100 days. Both versions of caves from Pikmin 2 and Pikmin 3 make an appearance, albeit less common. Five new Pikmin types as well as three new Bulbmin variations have been introduced, along with the classic seven all still available in story mode. The graphics are somewhat more detailed than Pikmin 3, to the point that they could be considered as photo-realistic environments. There are multiple modes in the game. These are; Story Mode, Mission Mode, Challenge Mode, Bingo Battle, and the new Capture Mode. Multiplayer, either local or online, can be used for all of these modes. Gameplay Pikmin 4 retains the classic formula that the other three games had. A twelve minute long day which you need to make the most of. Story It has been about a few weeks since the end of Pikmin 3 and Louie is still on the PNF-404. Hocotate satellites have picked up a green asteroid shooting towards the planet, and in an attempt to avoid annihilation, Hocotate Freight launch a probe onto the asteroid, and redirect it, so it moves in the opposite direction. This plan, however, backfires and the probe reports that it is heading towards another planet, which is, in fact, PNF. To save the planet from destruction, the President (who is named Shacho) and Olimar's son (who is named Sagittarius) blast off towards PN4, with Louie piloting the recently re-obtained S.S. Dolphin, and Shacho and Sagittarius in a three-seater ship, named the S.S. Omega. Unknown to them, the asteroid already hit the planet, and its many pieces have scattered across the planet, choking the environment to death. Both ships arrive at PN4 ahead of the asteroid, but two perfectly spherical meteors smash straight through both engines, with the Dolphin taking significantly more damage. The Dolphin and the Omega crash land on two separate regions on the planet's surface with damaged engines. The Dolphin lands in The Sacred Pathway with all parts but the engine still functional. Louie's food supply is missing, and with no working engine it is impossible to survive. Towards the center of the small region lies a Red Onion caught in a spider web, which a Fiery Dweevil is attempting to devour while three Red Pikmin below try and hopelessly reach for it. Louie calls to them and they come to his aid, instantly recognizing. After freeing the Onion, Louie continues the day by creating more Red Pikmin, and ends up finding a Cupid's Grenade, which he turns into edible juice. With the engine still not working, the captain retreats to a cave to spend the night, while the Red Onion flies off into the sky. Shacho and Sagittarius have crash landed in Skyhigh Valley, though it has been a day since this. They too have no food supply left, eating the last remaining Hocotate Noodles the night before. The two search around the area, before finding a Green Onion perfectly situated on the ground, with a group of five Green Pikmin hanging around below it. Knowing what they are from the last time he was here, Shacho calls to them, and the Green Pikmin answer to the sound of a whistle. On day four, Shacho and Sagittarius are able to obtain the Flat Technical, which expands their communication range, and they travel to The Sacred Pathway in hopes of finding Louie. After looking around, an Orange Empress Bulblax appears in the cave Louie sheltered in, and once it is defeated, it coughs up Louie, the Red Onion, the amount of Red Pikmin he had created and the Ancient Control Device. The S.S. Dolphin is able to work again as the Omega's power supply filters into it, allowing the Dolphin to fly once more. The Red and Green Onion merge during the night, and the group are able to travel to a new area the next day while maintaining their food supply, and recovering all of the asteroid pieces that have poisoned the environment. The gang manage to defeat the Icehop with the help of Ice Pikmin. Once all of the Pikmin types have been found and the Split Fury has been recovered, the foursome can fly to Volcanic Island, where the final boss of the game will be waiting. Once they reach the top of the volcano, the golden coloured sludge that they had seen throughout the game will merge with a blue sphere, creating the final boss which is called 'Gravity'. After a long fight utilizing all twelve of the Pikmin types, Gravity will explode, and with it will be the final asteroid piece. With all fifty five asteroid shards recovered, Louie, Shacho and Sagittarius then prepare to leave, saying goodbye to the Pikmin. It is then explained after the credits that the constant ship wrecking that curses the planet is being directly manipulated with in order for it to happen, and it has been happening ever since Olimar first crash landed on the planet.. Characters Louie Louie is the main playable protagonist in Pikmin 4. He was introduced in Pikmin 2 as a companion to Olimar, and re-appeared in Pikmin 3, being mistaken by the Koppaians as Olimar himself, before escaping at the end of the game and being left behind. He has a food obsession, and makes notes on how to cook everything in the game. His antenna light is coloured blue. The President The President (A.K.A. Shacho, which is his real name) is one of the playable protagonists in Pikmin 4. He was introduced in Pikmin 2 as the President of Hocotate Frieght, a space shipping company, but the corporation entered a state of debt, forcing Olimar and Louie to pay it off. He became playable later on in the game. His antenna light is coloured grey. Sagittarius Sagittarius is one of the playable protagonists in Pikmin 4. He is Olimar's son, and was briefly mentioned in Pikmin and Pikmin 3, though made a full appearance in the email system in Pikmin 2. Sagittarius volunteered to come with Olimar on his expedition to PNF-404, and Olimar accepted it due to his son being slightly older and more responsible. His antenna light is coloured green. Libra Libra is a minor character in Pikmin 4. She is Olimar's daughter, and only appears in the email system. Sahria Sahria is a minor character in Pikmin 4. She is Olimar's wife, and only appears in the email system. The President's Wife The President's Wife is a minor character in Pikmin 4. She is, as her name suggests, the President's wife, and only appears in the email system, claiming she is the real president of Hocotate Freight when she actually isn't. Louie's Dad Louie's Dad is one of the playable characters in Pikmin 4. He is, as his name suggests, Louie's Dad, and appears in the game to fight and go on the adventures with the gang. Bulbie Bulbie is a minor character in Pikmin 4. He is Olimar's pet, and looks like a Bulborb. He sends only one email, which consists of barks and random gibberish. Pikmin Species Red Pikmin Red Pikmin are the first Pikmin type discovered in Pikmin 4. They have the same basic Pikmin shape, but have long, protruding noses. Their special ability is being able to survive all contact with fire, something all other Pikmin species (not including Bulbmin) would die from. The Red Pikmin's bud and flower colour is white. Blue Pikmin Blue Pikmin are the fifth Pikmin type discovered in Pikmin 4. They have the same basic Pikmin shape, but harbor gills, which allows them to delve into water deposits. If any other Pikmin type enters a body of water and is in the process of drowning, then Blue Pikmin will throw them back to dry land. The Blue Pikmin's bud and flower colour is white. Yellow Pikmin Yellow Pikmin are the third Pikmin type discovered in Pikmin 4. They have the same basic Pikmin shape, but have large ears. This allows them to be thrown further than most other Pikmin. Another ability is that they are one of the two species which will willingly carry Bomb Rocks. They are also the only Pikmin that can survive electricity, which allows them to both destroy electrical gates and complete electrical currents. The Yellow Pikmin's bud and flower colour is white. Purple Pikmin Purple Pikmin are the sixth Pikmin type discovered in Pikmin 4. Their bodies are considerably wider than most other Pikmin. Purple Pikmin have the weight that is the equivalent of ten normal Pikmin, which allows them to carry a good amount of objects entirely on their own. This comes at the cost of having only one half the speed of any other Pikmin. The Purple Pikmin's bud and flower colour is magenta. White Pikmin White Pikmin are the seventh Pikmin type discovered in Pikmin 4. They are slightly smaller than other Pikmin species, and have completely red eyes. White Pikmin are able to see objects that are buried under the ground, and will automatically dig them up once detected. White Pikmin can also withstand poison, and poison enemies once consumed. The White Pikmin's bud and flower colour is magenta. Rock Pikmin Rock Pikmin are the ninth Pikmin type discovered in Pikmin 4. Their bodies are essentially rocks, with grey arms, legs and stem sprouting out of them. Rock Pikmin are completely unable to latch onto enemies, and instead keep jumping up and hitting them once they have fallen off. They are also the only Pikmin that can break glass and survive being crushed, though this withers away their buds and flowers. The Rock Pikmin's bud and flower colour is lavender. Winged Pikmin Winged Pikmin are the tenth Pikmin type discovered in Pikmin 4. They are the smallest Pikmin species, and have a pink colouration. Winged Pikmin, like their name suggests, have small wings on their backs which allows them to safely fly over hazards such as water or lava. They also have faint stripes on their bodies, large heads and completely blue eyes. Because of their ability of flight, they will home in on their targets, though this means they will deal half as much damage as other Pikmin types towards ground enemies, but will deliver twice as much damage to airborne enemies. Winged Pikmin can also cut through entire areas when taking objects back to the ships or the onions. A previously unseen ability is that if left behind at the end of the day, they will fly up into the air to avoid being eaten, though rarely, enemies such as Flying Bulborb's may swoop down and kill them nevertheless. The Winged Pikmin's bud and flower colour is lavender. Green Pikmin Green Pikmin are a new Pikmin type, and the second discovered in Pikmin 4. They are able to survive acidic fumes, which is different to poison. Green Pikmin notably have tails unlike other Pikmin species, and the leaf on the end of it matures with the leaf on their stems. The Green Pikmin's bud and flower colour is pale blue. Ice Pikmin Ice Pikmin are a new Pikmin type, and the fourth discovered in Pikmin 4. They have what could be interpreted as small ice shards on top of their heads, and have a cyan colour scheme. Ice Pikmin are able to run over ice without slowing down, and if an icicle falls onto them, they will not die from it. They can also survive other ice-related attacks, such as those that the Icy Bulblax or Icy Blowhog use. The Ice Pikmin's bud and flower colour is pale blue. Black Pikmin Black Pikmin are a new Pikmin type, and the eighth discovered in Pikmin 4. They have completely yellow eyes which glow in the dark, and this in turn allows caves to be lit up when they are present in your Pikmin squad. The more Black Pikmin there are, the lighter the cave will become. Black Pikmin can also withstand tar and oil. The Black Pikmin's bud and flower colour is pale blue. Orange Pikmin Orange Pikmin are a new Pikmin type, and the eleventh discovered in Pikmin 4. They are similar to the Purple Pikmin in terms of body size, but thinner. Their most notable feature is the addition of orange shells on their backs which provide good use. When an explosion occurs, the Orange Pikmin hide in them for protection. They can also walk through lava and hold Bomb Rocks. The Orange Pikmin's bud and flower colour is pale blue. Brown Pikmin Brown Pikmin are a new Pikmin type, and the twelfth discovered in Pikmin 4. Their heads are slightly taller when compared to other Pikmin types, and they have small claws on their hands. They will work harder and faster than other Pikmin, and can enter gel blobs, which they will always come out with a surprise. The claws also allow them to climb up walls and come back down with objects. The Brown Pikmin's bud and flower colour is pale blue. Bulbmin Bulbmin are a parastic form of Pikmin that have taken over a species of Bulborb. They appeared in Pikmin 2 in the form of Red Bulborbs, but return in Pikmin 4 along with three new species. They can be most commonly found in certain caves, though can also appear above ground every fifteen days, with the colour being randomly selected. Red Bulbin can survive fire, water, electricity, and poison, Orange Bulbmin can survive fire, water, electricity, poison and explosions, Bulbearmin can survive fire, water, electricity, poison, tar and oil, and Snow Bulbmin can survive fire, water, electricity, poison and ice hazards. All Bulbmin species do not have an Onion, so will stay inside the ship hold for the night. Creatures For a list of all other creatures in Pikmin 4, please see this page. Food For a list of all collectable fruit in Pikmin 4, please see this page. Locations Pikmin 4 has the most amount of locations in the whole Pikmin series. Click one to learn about them. * The Sacred Pathway * Skyhigh Valley * Pikpik Plains * Thirsty Desert * Peaks Of Winter * Paradise Forest * The Blowhole Geyser * Iron Mines * Bulblax Tar Pits * Tropical Island * Silver Lake * Volcanic Island Trivia *Pikmin 4 has the most enemies and bosses out of every Pikmin game. *The graphics and textures for the environments are considered life-like. *It has the most Pikmin types out of every Pikmin game. *It will be released at some point during mid-2016. *Louie and the President retain their original voices. Gallery Olimarr.png|Captain Olimar Louie in pkm3.png|Louie Category:Pikmin Games Category:Articles with British spelling Category:Strategy Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Exploration Games